Did you miss me?
by comixrul34
Summary: this is basically a rewrite to "missed after all" so don't "burn" me
1. The Decision

Here's the rewrite this chapter will be kinda short

"**Did you miss me?"**

**The Decision**

On a random day in Konoha, a blonde, wearing and orange and black jacket and pair of pants, was thinking of a choice given to him. He thought of the reasons to decline the offer, but at the moment he was thinking of reasons of accepting it.

…_art of the flashback!..._

_Another random day in Konoha started just like any other day, with naruto asking sakura out on a date._

"_Sakura-chan?" naruto asked "do you want to go on a date with me?"_

_Sakura thought about it for a minute before finally replying, "Sure naruto it's been pretty boring around here"_

_Naruto went into a sort of victory dance before taking sakura to Ichiraku's_

_**At Ichiraku**_

"_So sakura-chan" Naruto began uneasily "What have you been doing?"_

"_Nothing much just the usual C or occasionally B-ranked missions, along with training" sakura replies "how about you?"_

"_I've been taking some A-rank missions" naruto states proudly hoping to impress sakura_

"_Baka! You'll get yourself killed!" hitting naruto in the head_

"_But sakura-chan I can take them"_

"_Sure you can…" she says rollng her eyes_

_**Several bowls of ramen later**_

"_Well sakura-chan it looks like our date is over" naruto says slightly in a sad tone_

"_We can have another one soon naruto" sakura says_

"_yay!"_

_**Several months later**_

_Sasuke was spotted walking into the village. The first thing he sees is sakura and naruto walking hand in hand._

"_Dobe! What are you doing with my girl?" sasuke shouts (ooc anyone?)_

"_sasuke?" sakura says in disbelief, runs to him, and hugs him_

"_Sakura what are you doing" naruto asks_

_Before sakura can reply sasuke says, "it's obvious she wants me more than you naruto"_

"_How about we fight to see who is better for her?" naruto says pissed off_

"_Fine dobe"_

_**Later**_

_Naruto and sasuke take their places at the team 7 training grounds. Glaring at each other they charge._

"_Rasengan!" naruto yells with a rasengan in hand_

"_Chidori!" sasuke also yells chidori sparking on his palm_

_They collided the explosion so powerful that both fighters were blown backwards. Sakura rushed to sasuke's aid completely ignoring naruto._

…_out of chakra…_

"I've decided" naruto says to a man in front of him.

End

I've decided to make a pairing in this one unlike missed after all so here's the poll:

Narusaku

Naruino

Naruanko

Narushizu

Naruaya (ayame)

And any others you have in mind so R&R!


	2. The Rejoice the regret

**Did you miss me?**

**The rejoice, the regret**

**I haven't written in so long that I think that this will be short…..oh well…**

Omni replies with "Whatever" and leaps out the window.

Naruto starts packing. He puts his headband, clothes, weapons, and pictures into his backpack. He stares at his things for a minute and takes out his pictures and his headband.

"These will just get in the way." He thinks. Naruto then leaps out the window.

…_**art of the flashback…**_

_Naruto was training trying to get his mind off of Sakura. A man leaps out of a tree near Naruto._

"_Hello" the man says, "are you Uzumaki Naruto?"_

_Naruto stops training and looks at the man. The man was wearing a ripped black T-shirt along with torn combat shorts, standard shinobi boots, and a rock headband with a big X scratched into the front. His shirt had a red X painted on the back._

"_Yeah who are you?" Naruto replies warily_

"_You can call me Omni" Omni replies_

"_What do you want?" Naruto asks_

"_I have a proposition for you (western?)" Omni says_

"_Oh?"_

"_How would you like to come with me and my friend?"_

"…"

"_We too were hated in our own villages so we left in search of a new life"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_It's okay, I'll come for an answer tomorrow" with that Omni jumps away_

…_**out of chakra…**_

Naruto walks by Sakura and ignores her.

"Hey Naruto" she says

"…"

"Where are you going?"

"…" Naruto just keeps walking

"Wha?..." Sakura scratches her head as Naruto walks away.

Sakura decides to follow Naruto. Sakura follows Naruto to the edge of the village and sees a man and a woman already there. They seemed to be waiting for him. She sees the man greet Naruto, then he speaks to the woman and she speaks to Naruto.

_**With Naruto**_

"Hey Naruto" Omni says as he sees him approach, he turns to the woman beside him, "This is Naruto" Omni says and points to Naruto.

The woman greets him: "Hello, you can call me angel"

"Nice to meet you angel" Naruto replies

Omni says "Welcome to our little group, the other members are somewhere else right now so you'll meet them later"

"What do you call it?" Naruto asks

"Call what?" Omni asks back

"The group"

"Oh…well…we're called the SF"

"…Science-fiction?..."

"No it stands for Strike Force"

"Oh…Well let's go"

_**With Sakura**_

Sakura had moved closer just in time to hear the last part of the conversation and watches the small group leave. She rushes to Tsunade.

_**Tsunade's office**_

Sakura bursts in the room

"I'm sorry to interrupt you shi-sou, but I need to know everything there is to know about a group called the Strike Force!!!"

"Why?" Tsunade asks calmly

"Naruto just left with them!" Sakura screams in urgency

At that Tsunade's eyes widen and she stands up. She grabs Sakura's wrist and pulls her to the scroll room where they begin their search. Unfortunately a chuunin who rather despises Naruto was in front of the door to the Hokage's office. He smiles and runs and tells the council.

_**At sunset**_

In the middle of Konoha, a village meeting was being held. Nearly all of the village was there wondering why the council had called them. The head council member walks up to a podium. He clears his throat and says that a big celebration was being held that night. The villagers begin to mutter and whisper to each other in confusion.

"Today" the council leader says "we have found out that the demon has left our village" A huge cheer erupts from the crowd as the celebration begins

_**At the Hokage tower**_

Tsunade looks out the window and sees a celebration. She hears many people saying that the demon has gone

"How did they possibly find out?" she wonders

"I found the scroll!" Sakura exclaims from the other side of the library. Tsunade rushes over and takes the scroll from Sakura outstretched hand and reads

**Strike Force**

**Not much is known about the SF, but it has been proven to be made up of missing ninja that left their own village because they were provoked.**

**Known members: "Omni", "Angel", and Raikoo**

**Information of know members: **

**Omni**

**Gender: Male**

**Former Village: Rock**

**Reason of leave: N/A**

**Information: Omni's parents were killed when he was young for reasons unknown. He has little chakra storage and less chakra control. He excels greatly in taijutsu and is presumed to be the leader of SF**

**Angel**

**Gender: Female**

**Former Village: Waves**

**Reason of leave: Opposition of Gato**

**Information: Angel was banished when she tried to lead a mob against Gato. She has an average storage of chakra and has abnormally high chakra control. She uses water, medical, and sword techniques.**

**Raikoo**

**Gender: Male**

**Former Village: Cloud**

**Reason of leave: N/A**

**Information: N/A**

**That was probably a strange place to stop but oh well and please vote in the poll in the last chapter. Hasta la bye bye!**


End file.
